mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Frog
:"I have spent every moment I could spare for months in revision, and yet it is an old favorite of history that held the final clue." :-Oswalt Digby on discovering the hidden location of the Golden Frog The Golden Frog (Teocuitlacuiyatl: La Rana Dorada) is an object transmuted through ancient tribal alchemy from a singular female toad into a sacred object. It's appearance is that of the frog from which it was made, solid gold, and has round etchings carved into the body. When used, it conjures an extinct species of toad known as the Zeteki, small goldish-orange toad that excrete a toxin that when breathed, cuts off a magic user's ability to cast magic. The artifact doubly serves as a ward against the toad's magical nullification, for the holder. History Creation :"Some of us got away, with a secret. With a power, they are not silent. But it will not save us. Only some." :-Translated from a stone tablet written by an Unkown Shaman. In roughly 2000 B.C.E , the Kuna Tribes were locked in a struggle with the Unknown Tribe that would ultimately create the Golden Frog or the Teocuitlacuiyatl, also known as La Rana Dorada in modern day Panama. The Lost Tribe was known to worship the zeteki’s native to the region, because they had a strange but undeniable power. The zeteki, when in the presence of a witch or wizard, will excrete an undetectable toxic fume that nullifies the magic of even the mightiest of wizards. The Kuna, fully aware of the zeteki's natural defense, systematically begin to hunt the zeteki to extinction, forcing the Unknown Tribe and the Kuna into a bloody conflict. Most of the Unknown Tribe that fought to defend the native zeteki, were nearly all killed along side the zeteki, save for a small group of shamans that managed to escape with a single female zeteki. In hopes of one day having their revenge on the Kuna, the Unknown Tribe transmuted the female toad into what would become known as The Golden Frog. Curse at Hogwarts In May of 2022, the zeteki began to emerge and infest Hogwarts and the surrounding area. Everyone at Hogwarts found their abillity to cast magic, seemingly blocked off from them. Unknown to nearly all but Oswalt Digby and Oreyn Fox, professors began much research and study to find a way to regain their abilities. Digby, became cursed and put under the control of an unknown dark wizard that had intentions to use Digby's knowledge of the Golden Frog for unknown means. Ultimately it was the actions of three students, Andie Watson, Caelyn Wulflied, and Sila Warrington, that led to the destruction of the artifact, thus allowing the toxins to be process out of the body naturally over a few days. Behind the scenes *The Golden Frog was an object created by KleptoHeart for the plot "The Curse of The Golden Frog" (also written by KleptoHeart), which took place during the Hogwarts school year of 2020 - 2021 (Real time was 2013 - 2014) at Mischief Managed's Role Play sim in SecondLife. The plot was executed with the help of the RPD team (Role Play Development). *The Golden Frog's history was written by both KleptoHeart and eChuck. It was presented in the form of a book written by the character Professor Oswalt A. Digby titled "The Lost Tribes", as well as various journal pages found in Digby's Journal. *The artifact is based on the actual Panamanian golden frog, as well as the local mythology surrounding the endangered toad that is endemic to Panama. In which when the toad dies, it turns to gold. In 2010 Panama government passed a legislation declaring August 14th is recognized as National Golden Frog Day Appearances *''The Curse of The Golden Frog''